Hot Chocolate
by orangesmakemehappy
Summary: Irvine finds Selphie covered in snow and shivering. So what does our favorite sniper cowboy who just happens to have a thing for her do? Lets just say Hot Chocolate is involved! Selvine


"AH COME ON!" I heard a voice yelling around the corner. Then I heard some smashing noises. . .? I walked faster turning the corner of the hallway. Heading towards the dorms following the voice that continued to shout.

"Dammit! Come on you dumb door!" the voice shrieked and I knew it was Selphie. Even though her voice had tore through about three octaves it still sounded wonderful too me. When She finally came into view she was punching the keypad on the wall next to her dorm-room. (Oh ya the dorms have keypads and passwords now because of a um. . .incident with one of the female students. . .Hey It wasn't me I swear!)

"Selphie. . You ok?" I reached out to touch her shoulder but stopped halfway when she started to punch the wall more.

"AGH! NO!" Selphie kicked the door. . . hard. "Oouch!!" I raised my eyebrows a bit and took a closer look at her. She was soaked, she was covered in snow and shivering like crazy.

She looked towards me and then down at herself. "Oh. . . I wanted to play in the snow! Me and Seifer got paired up for a little mission thing and when I wanted to stay behind in the snow he took the car and left me!" she then continued to punch the keypad "And now the dumb door wont open!" She shook her head, snowflakes falling to the floor.

I laughed quietly, "Well. . . You broke it now. . ." I pointed to the keypad showing her how it was falling out of the wall now. " You can come to my dorm?" I said it shyly not knowing exactly why I did so.

She looked up and smiled her big happy Selphie-smile. "Can I!?" she asked happily, her eyes instantly lighting up. I nodded to her and started to walk towards my dorm.

Passing people along the way the both of us walked towards my dorm , Selphie shaking uncontrollably even though she was inside. "Um are you that cold?" I asked stupidly

"YES! Seifer left me there like a jerk and I had to walk back here in the middle of this blizzard! I had to walk for like an hour!" She said loudly laughing at the same time.

"Oh. . ." _Stupid Seifer. . .I should go punch him in the gut. . ._ "Here" I took off my jacket and handed it to her. She gratefully pulled it on and wrapped it around herself. She giggled when the sleeves flopped around, the jacket was too big but it still looked fantastic on her.

Finally we came to the door of my dorm. I stopped and heard Selphie murmur a quiet "Yay!" and I quickly punched in the code. _4740023._

For a moment I realized that Selphie was peaking over my shoulder. _Hah is she trying to get the password? _I laughed in my mind at Selphie's adorable weirdness. The door made the familiar _whoosh_ sound and opened. I stepped to the side to let Selphie in she was still shivering like she was stuck in a freezer.

"Warmth!" Selphie squealed and ran to the couch wrapping my jacket around her like it was blanket. Selphie sat on the couch and tried to stop shaking, I walked into the kitchen and looked around a bit. _Maybe I should do something. . .Hey! Hot Chocolate. . ._

I grabbed the ingredients for hot chocolate from the cupboards and started to make it. Two cups of hot chocolate made from scratch. While the microwave buzzed I glanced over at Selphie. . ._I wish she knew about my feelings. . .I have tried flirting with her so many times. . .but it doesn't work.

* * *

_

Irvine's jacket was really big on me. . . And warm. I smiled, still cold from the dumb blizzard incident but happy. I could smell something in the kitchen and hear the microwave buzzing. _Hmm it smells good!_ I shivered more and wrapped the jacket around me tighter. Suddenly I realized that I had knelt my head down to sniff his jacket. . .I blushed horribly. _It smells like him. . .like his cologne. _I felt my cheeks grow red as I thought of this. Suddenly and to my horror I could barely see Irvine ducking out of my view.

_Oh crap he had seen me!_ I felt my cheeks burn even more red. Then the microwave dinged loudly as if trying to safe me from the incident. Irvine walked slowly into the room acting like he had not seen it and with two cups of hot chocolate in his hands. "Ooh! Yum!" I tried to forget about what had just happened and concentrated on the warm cup being handed to me. _Wow that smells so good!_

I took a sip carefully making sure It wasn't to hot. It tasted _amazing_! "Wow. . .that is so good." I whispered gulping down more.

"Thanks, I thought it would warm you up." Irvine smiled and drank out of his cup.

"It helps!" I smiled and drank more, eating marshmallows out of my cup.

He smiled at me and grabbed a bag from the table in front of us.

"More Marshmallows?" I nodded and he poured a huge pile of them into my cup. Yum!

We sat there drinking for a few minutes. I felt like I had to think of something to say he had seen me, why in the world had I been sniffing his coat anyway? He probably thinks I am stupid or something. The look on his face when he saw me._ He looked so weirded out. . .ugh!_

"So uh. . . um" I stuttered trying to find something to say but I still felt my face red. I had to think of something. . . "Uh how are the . ..uh Chocobos?. . ." _Did I really just say that. . . Oh my Goodness. . . I am such a idiot!_

"Chocobos. . .?" Irvine laughed and shrugged it off as a usual Selphie-Quirk. "Yellow I guess?" He smiled at me "Are you still cold? Your face is all red."

"Heh heh heh. . . Uh No I'm good" I casually tried to cover my face with the cup of hot chocolate. _Why am I acting like such a dork? OK OK more than usual then. . . I just. . I want to impress him?_

I thought more and realized something. I was blushing so much. . . and its because we are all alone, just him and me. He made me hot chocolate, he smiles too much at me. _Oh god. . . I have a crush on Irvine. . . and he really likes me. . . he's not just being a pervert. . .I have to say something. . .awkward pause Oh wow. . . I have problems._

"Irvine. . . Thanks" I forced the words out of my mouth, moving the coffe mug out of my face and looking him in the eyes. He blushed a little bit. I saw it too. . . I slowly took off the warm coat and handed it back to him.

"Here" I smiled. The room was silent and the pauses were getting longer and much more awkward.

Irvine smiled, that crooked cocky smile that you saw and you knew he had an idea.

"You sure you dont want to smell it anymore?" He asked me with a cute look on his face.

My heart skipped. "No!" I laughed suddenly everything getting more natural, I playfully punched his arm and set down the hot chocolate next to his.

We laughed for a couple of minutes the sound filling the room.

"So" Irvine said and his eyes looked up at me, the room went silent again and it sunk in that we had gotten closer to each other. Our hands were almost touching just separated by a tiny amount. His hand slowly moved closer and touched my wrist.

"Irvine. . ." I moved closer to his face. _This is insane. . . everything is so natural though, it just feels right. _

"Selphie. . . I uh uh Do. . . you uh um" His words stumbled out and he looked horribly confused.

I thought for a second, the tension was getting unbearable and we were both very slowly and very nervously moving closer.

"Irvine. . ." He stared relieved for me to say something, I paused again and then reassured myself that these were the perfect words to say.

". . .Shut up and kiss me."

* * *

**Authors Note: **So what do you think? I have had this forever but never got around to writing the end. So I hope the end doesn't seem rushed or dumb. . . Please review and read my other stories thanks!

P.S I do not own these characters!


End file.
